


Sex,Lies,and McDonald's

by orphan_account



Series: Carly [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl and Rick aren't related, F/M, Girl!Carl, Girl!Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes his 16 year old paramour out on a date,only for his wife and best friend to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex,Lies,and McDonald's

Rick and Carly entered the McDonald's at approximately 6:00,taking their seats at the very back of the restaurant. They must have looked like a very odd pair.Rick with his tan skin and watchful eyes and Carly with her pale skin and youthful appearance.

She popped her gum as she sat down,and he watched her lips move into a perfect O without any shame.

"Ricky,baby,why are we at McDonald's?,I thought sheriff's got paid more than enough'

He sighed and sat his hat down on the table,he didn't want to go into this." Let's see, you're 16,I'm married,and the sheriff.Do you know what will happen if we get caught?'

She glared at him,large eyes narrowing into small,vicious slits."We say we're sorry and only fuck on weekends?''

Rick was beginning to feel agitated."Carly" he began,only to be cut off by his annoyed lover."You go on and on about age and shit.But what about Glenda and Daryl? She's 16 and he's 30 something at least,they're happy as hell together. Not to mention the fact she's messing around with Merle,too"

"Daryl and Merle are violent criminals,you're friend shouldn't be-'' he froze,face going pale.

Carly whipped around." The hell?' She froze as well.

Lori and Shane had just walked in.

She looked at him,and squeaked as she saw him climb under the table,she had set her jacket on the edge and since they were sitting against the wall he had a good hiding place,she would have laughed if not for the situation.

Her breath caught in her throat as Shane locked eyes with her and stood from his seat,leaning to tell Lori something before walking off.

She shoved a few fries in her mouth as he stood next to her.

"Hello" when greater him.He leveled her with a glare."Your parole officer told me you didn't check in last month." She cursed under her breath."My mother was in the hospital,sorry sir''

His eyes softened slightly and she gave him her best puppy dog look.He sighed.'Check in today,alright?''

She nodded as he walked off.

She waited a moment,and it became clear that Shane and Lori weren't leaving anytime soon.

Nudging Rick with her foot she whispered."Might want to make use of your mouth while you're down there" she said.

It was gonna be a good night.


End file.
